Many pigmented cosmetic compositions such as foundations, lipsticks and mascaras have been developed for longer wear and transfer resistance properties. This is typically accomplished by the use of ingredients that form a film after application, ingredients such as silicone film forming agents. Such compositions generally contain volatile solvents which evaporate on contact with the skin or other keratinous tissue, leaving behind a film or layer comprising waxes and/or resins, pigments, fillers, and actives.
In the past, it has been problematic to formulate compositions containing silicone film forming agents such as silicone resins into compositions possessing acceptable cosmetic properties such as, for example, acceptable wear, transfer-resistance, feel, spread ability and stability properties, particularly where the composition was a solid composition such as a lipstick or a stick foundation.
Thus, there remains a need for improved compositions containing silicone film forming agents such as silicone resins, particularly solid compositions containing such silicone film-forming agents, which have acceptable or improved wear, transfer-resistance, feel, spread ability and/or stability properties for application to keratin materials such as skin, lips or eyelashes.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is to provide a care and/or makeup and/or treatment composition for keratinous material such as the skin, hair and/or lips, which is able to address or overcome at least one of the aforementioned problems with the prior art compositions, as well as to provide methods for using such compositions and kits containing such compositions.